


Leslie! Who?

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Aliens, Dates, Eli still loves him though, Fluff, M/M, Name Shenanigans, Steve is a dork, X-Files Marathon, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: Steve and Eli have a thing going on, and it's awesome! The only problem is that no one else knows about it. Chaos ensues, and now everyone thinks Steve's dating a girl named Leslie! A girl that the Trollhunting trio absolutely has to meet. Steve agrees to take "Leslie" on a triple date. What has he gotten himself into?Based on the amazing prompt by the wonderful the-stars-in-my-jars!





	Leslie! Who?

Steve was staring at his phone, awaiting the message that would inevitably arrive. The class hadn’t quite started yet, so he wasn’t worried about getting in trouble with any of the teachers. His phone finally vibrated. He quickly picked it up and read the message.

**From <3 Eli:**

**_How does an X Files marathon sound?_ **

 

Steve quickly replied that sounded awesome. Eli had talked a lot about this show and was horrified that Steve had not seen it and quickly made it a Creepslayerz qualification requirement. Steve was honestly just happy to be spending time with Eli. He blushed looking at his phone. _Was this a date?_ He couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. He sure hoped it was a date. They hadn’t really talked much about where their relationship was going. But hey weren’t just friends anymore, not after Eli kissed him to get him to shut up a few days ago. Not to mention, they’d kissed a few more times since then. Steve was in so deep.

“Hey, Steve. Do you know what we’re doing today?” Mary leaned over and asked startling Steve out of his Eli-centric daydream. He slammed his phone against his chest.

“Uh. I think it was the…” Steve started, but Mary interrupted him.

“Who are you texting?” She asked trying to act like she didn’t care about the answer. Steve immediately panicked. “Uh, Leslie!” Steve sputtered. Well, it wasn’t technically a lie, but a cop-out nonetheless. Mary’s eyes lit up like a birthday cake. _Oh, flip._

“Who’s Leslie?” Mary had practically jumped over her desk to interrogate him.

“No one!” Steve quickly countered. Mary clearly didn’t believe him. She leaned in closer trying to sneak a peek at his phone. Steve hid his phone behind his back, and he felt his face heat up.

 _“Is she your **girlfriend!?”**_ Mary practically squealed.

“What?” Steve shallowed because his mouth was going dry, _“N-no!”_ Now not only was his face red, but his ears were also red.

“Yes, she is!” Mary was now out of her desk and leaning over Steve’s bodily, “You’re blushing!” Steve then, graceful as he was, fell completely out of his chair. By this point, a good portion of the class was looking in their direction. Steve felt awkward with the whole class staring at him because this was not the kind of attention he liked. Just that moment Coach walked in. Steve had a bad feeling about this.

“What is going on in here!” Coach yelled pulling the attention away from Steve briefly. He used this time to scramble back into his seat. Mary just casually walked back to her desk. _“Mary!_ Do you happen to know what’s going on in here?” Mary stopped walking and glanced back at Steve with a devilish smile. _Don’t you do what I think you are going to do, Mary!_

“Steve’s got a girlfriend!” Mary declared. Coach looked flabbergasted. Steve wished he could disappear. The whole class looked surprised. This did not bode well.

“Well isn’t that nice? Everyone can talk about that after class. Now for today’s class…” Steve spent the rest of class avoiding Coach’s eyes because he did not want to have this conversation.

When class finally ended Steve tried to beat everyone out of class, but he failed.

“Steve! Can you come see me a sec?” Coach asked. Steve groaned and started towards his father figure. By this point, most people knew that Coach had become part of Steve’s family. But that didn’t stop Steve from wishing that Coach would leave the parenting at home.

“Yeah, Coach?” Steve asked after most of the class had cleared out.

“So, you got a girlfriend?” Coach cut right to the chase. Steve blanched.

“No, I don’t! Mary just made that up. Everyone knows how much she loves drama,” Steve avoided. He did not want to have this conversation, because he knew it would eventually lead to him coming out. He was not ready for that. But then again, he really liked Eli and really wanted to be able to call him his boyfriend, but one step at a time. Coming out was like at least five steps away. Coach’s face softened.

“You do know you can talk to me about anything right?” Coach said as he placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah I do, but I’m telling the truth I don’t have a girlfriend,” Steve mumbled. Coach nodded, and Steve scampered away. This day was going to be awkward. He just hoped things weren’t going to get out of hand but knowing Arcadia they were. He might as well be prepared. He went to his next few classes as quickly as possible.

Steve had only made it halfway through the day before he heard the rumors circling about him. The school had decided Steve was dating someone. He decided he wasn’t going to worry about it, rumors come, and rumors go. That was until Jim, Claire, and Tobey caught him on the way to lunch.

“Hey, Steve we’re doing some training tonight and were wondering if you’d like to join us?” Toby said as he pulled out the handle of his war hammer. Jim and Claire just grinned, they were still getting used to the idea of Steve being on their side, but he couldn’t blame them. He was just glad they were as willing to move forward as he was.

“That sounds great,” Steve started as he scratched the back of his neck. Toby did a fist pump. “Um, but I actually have plans tonight.”

 _“Whaaaaaaaaat?”_ Toby groaned putting his whole body into it. Claire perked up.

“Oh? Do you have a date?” Claire asked mischievously. Jim looked at her surprised. Steve turned bright red. Jim raised an eyebrow.

“You do! I know that look,” Jim finally spoke up. Steve babbled a little in response unable to form logically speech.

“Tell us all there is to know!” Claire gushed. Toby looked enthralled, that kid was a romantic at heart. Jim was feigning disinterest. Steve was really backed into a corner. He didn’t want to lie anymore because this whole mess could really bite him in the end. So, he went with his earlier story.

“Uh, um. Leslie!” Steve blurted finally. “They're like super cool! But kept it between us alright, buttsnacks?” Jim and Toby agreed quickly. Claire seemed to have something on her mind.

“Steve that’s really nice,” Claire grinned from ear to ear, “But we have to meet this Leslie.” Steve always thought Claire was a nice girl. He was glad she found someone as respectable as Jim to be with. Steve didn’t know how to respond to her question for a second.

“You already know Leslie,” He stated simply. The trio looked really surprised. Huh, so they had no idea who he was talking about. Normally, he would be happy to know that people couldn’t see through Eli and his rouse, but this time it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

 _“What?!”_ The other three said at the same time.

“There’s no way!” Tobey gaped.

“Yeah, I’m pretty we’d remember some named Leslie,” Jim said and looked as if he was wracking his brain. Probably going through a mental checklist of students who could be “Leslie.”

“Well, if we already know her. We should all go on a triple date!” Claire said as she clapped her hands together. Steve frowned, he didn’t know how Eli would feel about that, but these three were a tough bunch to argue with.

“I don’t know about that,” Steve muttered.

“Aw! Come on! It’ll be so much fun!” Claire gushed, she gave him doe eyes and batted her eyelashes. Steve raised an eyebrow at her. _That don’t work on me coming from you._

“Yeah, man. It’ll be so _awesome!_ We have to meet the first girl cool enough to claim Steve Palchuk!” Toby danced in place. Jim just looked between the two and smiled and shrugged. Steve felt his resolve waning.

“Okay, fine. We’ll go. What do you guys have in mind?” Steve caved as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

“How about dinner. There is this new restaurant we’ve all been wanting to try,” Claire suggested.

“Oh yeah! That place on 5th? That is perfect,” Toby chimed in.

“Sounds fine to me,” Steve agreed, he didn’t want to spend much time picking out a place when didn’t even know if Eli would end up going. “Saturday work for you guys?”

“Yeah. Let us know what time sounds good,” Jim threw in.

“I will.” The trio waved as the walked away and Steve was left reeling. _What had he just agreed to?_ He really hoped this wasn’t going to end poorly. Steve pulled out his phone.

**To <3 Eli:**

**_Wanna go out to dinner Saturday night?_ **

**From <3 Eli:**

**_Wow! Really?_ **

**To <3 Eli:**

**_Yeah really. What do you say?_ **

**From <3 Eli:**

**_That sounds like fun. Talk about it more tonight?_ **

**To <3 Eli:**

**_Perfect_ **

****

Steve sighed a breath of relief. He was worried Eli would say no. This was going to be a fun weekend, a marathon of the X Files and then a dinner date, even if was with the Trollhunters and Darci. Steve couldn’t be happier. If he kept feeling like this, he might have the nerve to ask Eli out formally.

Thankfully, the rest of the day flew by. For once classes didn’t drag by. Steve rode his Vespa home. He and Eli had agreed to meet at Eli’s at around 4:30. So Steve had enough time to grab the alien plushie he had bought Eli and get something comfy to boob out in. After he got himself together, he walked across the street to Eli’s house.

“Hey, Steve!” Eli was practically vibrating with energy. He noticed the plushie before Steve even got a chance to say hello, “I see you brought a friend!”

“Oh, yeah this,” Steve stumbled as he shoved the plushie into Eli’s hands. “It’s for you!” This had gone a lot better in his head. Eli’s eyes lit up even more, and his cheeks turned a nice shade of pink.

“Wow! She’s perfect!” Eli squished the alien to his chest in a big hug. _He was so cute._ “Come on! It’s X Files time!” Eli drug him inside and to his room. Eli had already thrown the blankets and pillows onto the floor and had some snacks laid out. Things were about to get serious. Steve threw himself down onto the pile of pillows. Eli grinned down at him as he dropped down and snuggled into the blankets.

“Let’s get this show on the road!” Eli called out as he hit play on the remote.

Steve was immediately enthralled. No wonder Eli was so good with the supernatural if he had grown up watching this. His eyes sparkled as if he trying to catch every detail and he was on the edge of his seat. But in the middle of episode nine, in the wee hours of the morning, the tired finally caught up with Eli. He finally yawned and fell back into the pillow and snuggled up to Steve.

“Wanna go to bed soon? I’m ready to check in,” Eli said as he snuggled closer to Steve. Steve tore his eyes from the tv to look at a very sleep, Eli.

“Already? I want to finish season one!” Steve complained as he pulled the smaller boy closer. Eli didn’t even open his eyes.

“Steve, season one is like 24 episodes we can’t do that all in one sitting,” Eli smiled up at Steve finally cracking his eyes back open.

“What? Come on Eli you can’t quit on me now!”

“Mm, there are over 200 total episodes I’m going to bed. Plus, we’re doing this again.” Steve's face was flushed. How could Eli so casually mention things like that and not even look a little flushed?

“Eli?” The smaller boy hummed in response, “Will you, um, be my, _ya know?_ Boyfriend?” Steve sputtered. Eli’s eyes flew open, and he sat up swiftly. Steve flinched. _Was that a bad idea?_ Then out of nowhere, Eli launched himself at Steve, and they both tumbled over.

 ** _“Yes!”_** Eli kissed Steve all over his face, _“About time._ I thought I was going to have to ask you out! Thank goodness neither of us had to deal with that” A bunch of giggles escaped Steve as he was attacked by Eli’s affections. This was perfect, and Steve couldn’t be happier. Though, he did briefly wonder what Eli is asking him out would have been like. They cuddled as Steve convinced Eli to watch some more X Files.

Steve didn’t remember falling asleep, but he sure did remember waking up on a pile of pillows and blankets in the middle of the floor. Eli sound asleep snuggled up to his side. Steve moved slowly as not to wake up Eli. Steve found his phone and checked the time, heck. It was already one PM. Not to mention there were five text messages from Toby, two from Claire, and one from Jim. It’s weird. It’s Eli who’s usually blowing up his phone. Steve glanced down at his _boyfriend_ , who was softly snoring. He went to check out these messages. There were all variations of _‘what time should we plan for._ ’ Then his phone pinged indicating a new message.

**From Toby:**

**_I hope you are not backing out on us_ **

Ping!

**_Come on man. I don’t want to think that this girl ain’t real_ **

Steve sighed. Tobey was persistent.

**To Toby:**

**_Sorry I overslept!_ **

**_We’re still coming._ **

**_How does 5 sound?_ **

**_From Toby:_ **

**_Awesomesauce! I’ll let the others know you came out of hiding!_ **

Steve frowned at the wording of the message, but he guessed he was coming out tonight. He decided to play on his phone for a few minutes. Then Eli decided to wake up at about that time, but instead of just getting up like a normal person, he found Steve and threw his arm over him. Grumbling about something that didn’t make any sense.

“Morning, sunshine,” Steve chuckled. Eli groaned in response and nuzzled up closer. “Well, its more like afternoon now.” Steve smiled and found Eli’s glasses and put them on the smaller boy’s face. He finally cracked open his eyes.

“I can’t believe we slept on the floor,” Eli said as he sat up and stretched.

“I can, but I honestly don’t remember falling asleep. What even episode did we even stop on?” Steve asked. He looked at the tv and low and behold there was X Files was still playing. Eli found the remote and turned off the tv.

“No spoilers,” Eli chuckled, “I guess we’ll figure that out sooner or later. Now let’s let my mom know we’re alive.”

Steve and Eli danced around each other as they got ready for the day. When they went downstairs, Mrs. Pepperjack was reading a book laying on the coach.

“It’s about time you boys got out of that room,” She smiled as she put the book down. Steve really liked Eli’s mom. She was such a nice lady after he got to know her that is. The first real time he met her. She let him have it, but in fairness he deserved it, but he’d been 100% honest when he said he was really trying to be a better person. She said he better, and he hadn’t let her down yet. “I have stuff to you two to make sandwiches in the fridge if you’d like.”

“Awesome! Thanks, Mom!” Eli called out he pulled Steve to the kitchen. Ei started to get the stuff out for them to make lunch.

“So Eli we still good to go out for dinner tonight?” Steve asked as he started making his plate.

“Yeah, that still sounds awesome. What the plans exactly?”

“So tonight around five we are planning on meeting Jim, Claire, Toby, and Darci down at the new restaurant at 5th.”

“Oh? The rest of the Trollhunters are going?”

“Yeah, they invited us.”

“It is some sort of triple date. That’s really cool. Never thought I’d go to one of those,” Eli mused.

“Yeah, I’m pretty excited myself.”

They finished eating lunch and hung out with Mrs. Pepperjack for a while. Then at around three Steve needed to head back to his place to finish his weekend chores. Then get ready for the date tonight. He told Eli to wear something a little nicer than casual, but nothing too crazy.

Steve had snuck into his house unnoticed and went to the kitchen to take out the trash. He was supposed to have most of this done already, but he forgot before he went over to Eli’s. He hoped no one had noticed yet. Steve on his way back in ran right into Coach.

“You forgot you were chores yesterday.” Coach said flatly.

“Yeah. I remembered that a little bit ago and started working on them. Sorry about that,” Steve apologized. Coach looked a little surprised.

“That’s fine, just get them done before you go out again.”

“Sounds good!” So that’s what Steve did. He finished with enough time to get ready and then head down to the restaurant.

Steve pulled at his nicer polo. This was going to be… different. When Steve arrived at the new restaurant, he noted that Jim, Claire, and Toby were here so far. He went to join them at the table.

“Hey! Steve! You made it!” Toby got up and gave Steve a high five, “Where is Leslie?”

“Oh, they’re coming on their own. Should be here soon,” Steve answered as he sat down.

“I’m so excited. Doesn’t this place look perfect,” Claire mused. “I can’t wait to get something to eat only real way to judge a place like this.”

“Yeah, I do really like the vibe here,” Jim threw in. Steve agreed. It kind of reminded him of the way the trolls would decorate something.

“Hey, guys!” Darci called from behind them. She smiled a dazing smile and took a seat, which Toby pulled out for her, and gave him a big hug. Toby pulled out a flower for her, and she squealed. Steve really needed to be taking notes. Toby sure knew what he was doing. Honestly, now that Steve had gotten to know Toby he was surprised Toby hadn’t gotten a girlfriend sooner. He signed inwardly, yeah it was because of superficial reasons, ones that Steve had himself once pushed on Toby. Though he was happy, Darci had good taste in men. Toby really deserved a girl like her and Darci was lucky to have him. Darcie didn’t miss a beat as soon as he was comfortable she looked at Steve.

“So, we get to meet your girlfriend! Where is she?”

“Well, they’re still on their way,” Steve replied, he scratched the back of his neck. Everyone was so excited about this.

“Yay!” Darcie squealed. Steve awkwardly smiled as everyone delved into their theories of who his “girlfriend” could be. HE knew they were never going to guess, but they had no idea that “Leslie” was his boyfriend because he hadn’t said anything to correct them. _Ooo, Eli is not going to be happy about this._ That Steve just realized. _Flip._ Then again, the deal was he keep Leslie a secret if Eli keeps their friendship a secret, but both of those are going out the window tonight. Eli might be worried about being bullied about it, but Steve had promised himself that Eli would never be bullied again. He’d also made this declaration to Eli in a tear-filled apology about all the things he’d done in the past.

Several minutes had passed, and the waiter had stopped by at least twice for drink refills at this point. Steve kept finally sent a message to Eli asking him where the flip he was.

**To <3 Eli:**

**_Where the flip are you?_ **

**From <3 Eli:**

**_Omw Sorry!_ **

The waiter stopped by the table again, and Toby finally caved and started the process of ordering food. Steve didn’t blame him. They’d been waiting a while for Eli. After everyone ordered food, Steve ended up ordering food for both of them. Eli had his favorite foods, and he couldn’t go wrong with that. Claire was started to pass glances at the empty chair next to Steve. Jim opened his mouth as to say something but then it just stayed open as he stared past Steve. Claire waved a hand in his face. He still didn’t close his mouth. _What the…?_

“Sorry, I’m late!” Eli called from behind him. He looked like he had just run like a mile to get here. He slid into the empty seat and smiled awkwardly. “My mom decided to go down the north side of 5th first even though I told her it was on the south side and we ended up way in the wrong part of town.” By this point, Toby is making the same face as Jim.

“Hey, Eli? What are you doing here?” Claire asked as politely as she could. Eli shrunk into himself. Steve didn’t know what to do.

“Steve invited me? And I thought you guys did too?” Eli looked really embarrassed. Steve was just about to say something when Toby stood up really quickly, knocking his chair over in the excitement. He was pointing at Eli and jumping up and down. Darci just looked between the two until a smile broke out on her face. Jim still hadn’t moved.

 ** _“You’re Leslie?!”_** Toby finally managed to scream. You could see the understanding dawn on Claire’s face.

“By Merlin,” Jim finally managed. Eli's face was as red as a tomato, and he turned his death glare on Steve.

“You told _them?”_ Eli basically growled. Steve shrugged because he didn’t know what else to do. There was just too much chaos for him to explain himself properly.

“How long as this been a thing? Is this even a thing?” Toby asked. Eli now had his face in his hands. He was not prepared for this at all. Steve pulled Eli into a hug.

“Well, guys it’s about time I introduce you to my boyfriend!” He paused, and Eli was finally smiling, that soft sweet smile that made Steve’s knees weak. “Elijah Leslie Pepperjack.”

“Yeah,” Eli started, his voice cracked, and he cleared his throat, “We’ve been seeing each other for a little while, though we just recently made it official.”

“Oh my god! I’m so excited for you two!” Claire gushed.

“Well, I can honestly say I never saw this coming,” Jim mused, he looked embarrassed for a second, “I’m happy for you guys too!” There was a chorus of everyone being really happy. Steve was grinning like an idiot, and he was just so dang happy. It felt so nice not to be completely hidden and the closet anymore. He was so happy he could truly be there for Eli and himself. This was the beginning of an amazing journey. Probably even more amazing than any adventure this magical world could throw at them. Eli was chatting to Toby about the alien plushie Steve had got him. Apparently, Toby had bought Darci a mole plushie too. When they finished talking the waiter brought out the food. Eli smiled at the plate that was presented in front of him.

“Thanks, Steve! This is my favorite!” Eli exclaimed. Steve grinned and did an internal fist pump, “But this doesn’t get you off the hook for this whole ordeal. I still can’t believe you told them!” Steve just smiled and wrapped Eli into a light hug. He could deal with that later right now he couldn’t be happier.


End file.
